


Ignition

by quirky_kendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_kendrick/pseuds/quirky_kendrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from a little accessory. How will things unveil between Beca and Chloe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'd just like to say this is my first time writing fanfiction, period. Constructive criticism is open, please leave me some comments. I'd really like to know whether to carry this on or not.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Ignition :)

It was a quiet evening in the Bellas home. Beca had arrived back from her internship at around 4:30pm. When she walked through the door there was no noise for a change.

There was no Stacie chatting about what boys she had been texting that day, no Flo bringing up her bad times in Mexico with her brother, no Amy talking about how she is now a one man lady. It was so quiet that if Lilly was talking, it would echo throughout the house. Beca had been given multiple tasks to do tonight. Her boss wanted to see some of her new mixes on his desk by Monday, and it was already Wednesday. She knew she had to get started on them straight away. Beca doesn’t mess around when it comes to her profession.

A couple of hours had passed. It was hitting on 7pm now and Beca still had her headphones over her ears and was mixing tracks up in her bedroom. She took her headphones off from her ears and let them rest around her neck. Beca had became frustrated and stressed at the fact that she couldn’t find tracks that mixed well. She wanted to produce music, and after her boss heard Emily’s track he was very impressed and raised the bar for Beca. She had been working for a solid 2 hours now, no break. Beca ran her fingers through her silky, brown hair, leaned back into her chair and groaned. She turned to her right and something caught her eye. Her fingers trailed across her desk to find her black ear expander just lying there. She picked it up and brought it closer to her face, just manoeuvring it in and out of her fingers. Just seeing this little accessory brought back a lot of memories for Beca. Her mind started trailing back to when she first arrived at Barden.

_Beca was strolling around the activities fair after she had met her acquaintance, Kimmy Jin, and had spoke to her father in her dorm room. She was sick and tired of him saying that “Deejaying is not a profession, it’s a hobby!” He couldn’t understand that she actually wanted to be a music producer. He wouldn’t listen to her. She needed some space to clear her head and she thought exploring the activities fair would be a good start. Beca was looking at everyone, spotting the different stereotypes. There was the nerds, the popular boys, the popular girls. She stopped for a second to take this all in. Beca had just turned the corner when a girl approached her._

_“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?”_

_This girl was pretty. Wait no, she wasn’t just pretty, she was stunning. This girl had bright red hair, and her waves were perfect. Some hair over the shoulders, some hair behind. Her eyes were incredible. Beca swore she could stare into them for all eternity. It was like looking into a crystal blue sea in the Caribbean._

Beca was getting lost in this daydream until she could hear her name, “Becs?”

Beca blinked a few times before realising that the girl from her daydream was standing on her staircase in front of her desk. This girl was Chloe Beale. “Beca, I’ve called your name like 3 times.” Chloe said giggling.

This girl is always giggly, she's bubbly and happy all of the time. Her smile is infectious.

“I’m sorry Chlo,” Beca replied, “I’m just really stressed out right now. This whole internship has me going crazy.”

Chloe seemed concerned, her smile almost falls completely from her face.

“You seem tense, want a back rub?” Chloe followed this with a cheeky wink. She knew what could make Beca happy. This was one of Chloe’s traits. She knew Beca inside out. Immediately, Beca’s eyes light up and her lips start to form a smile.

Beca remembers Chloe saying this during the retreat. She remembers this like it was yesterday. How Chloe being so close made her insides bubble, how Chloe was able to speak her mind because she felt comfortable with Beca. This girl told her that she regretted not doing enough “experimenting in college”. This made Beca feel like she was free falling. But she just had to shake it off. If anything was to happen in that tent, it wouldn’t have been very suitable around the other Bellas.

Beca returned to looking at Chloe who has a smile painted on her face. But then again, Chloe always has a smile painted on her face. This is one of the many things Beca loved about her. Beca’s lips start to fall from her smile, she shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair once more.

“No, no, that’s alright Chlo. I’m just running out of ideas for these mixes. That’s all.”

“Want to go on a long, _inspiring_ drive?”

The redhead smirks as she stares at Beca, trying to read any expression on the brunettes face.

“Sure, yeah.” Beca rushed to get out, “Let me just save what I have so far. I’ll meet you at the car in 5.”

The ginger smiles and starts excitedly running down the staircase. Beca started to put her keys and phone into her little, over-the-shoulder, bag along with her trusty notepad just incase she finds ‘ _inspiration_ ’. She takes one last look at her desk making sure she isn’t forgetting anything and see’s her black “ear spike”, as Jesse would call it, just sitting there. She makes one last decision to remove her black, gold spiked hoop in exchange of her expander. She looks at herself in her bedroom mirror for the last time and then slowly walks down her staircase to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been getting lots of positive feedback on the first chapter of Ignition. I would just like to say a huge THANK YOU!  
> Therefore, BEHOLD. I offer you Chapter 2 of Ignition. Again, please feel free to leave me feedback. This would be much appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Beca opened the front door and looked straight ahead to see if the redhead was in the car.Of course she was. Chloe is always ready, for anything. However, she usually sits there and scrolls through her twitter feed. But not this time. This time Chloe was singing away, the radio was blasting throughout the car. She could hear the tune very clearly from outside the car. It sounded like Ariana Grande’s ‘Dangerous Woman’. A smile shines brightly on Beca’s face. Chloe catches Beca watching as she turns to look out of the passenger window. She uses her arms and motions for Beca to jump in the car. Beca quickly draws the door shut behind her and is careful to lock it as the other Bellas are still out somewhere unknown. She assumes they are all together. Well, apart from Amy, Amy is probably with Bumper and Emily may also be with Benji, but she has no clue. She double checks that she has locked the door and starts making her way down the path towards the car. You can hear her boots clomping as she walks.

As Beca goes to open the passenger door, she soon realises that the door is in fact, locked. She peers into the window and see’s Chloe’s eyes close together tightly as she has a clear grin on her face. The redhead obviously found this hilarious.

Beca shouts from outside, “Chloe! Come on dude, this isn’t funny and you’re wasting time.” Beca looks as if she is about to break into giggles.

Chloe reaches over to the passenger door and slides the lock back up. Still holding her grin on her face.

“Becs, you really need to relax. I was just having a bit of fun there!”

“Yeah, _you_ were having fun!” Beca replies with a smug look on her face.

As Chloe is giggling to Beca’s comment, Beca climbs into the passenger seat and grabs the seatbelt from behind her to buckle herself in. As soon as they hear a click, confirming that Beca is wrapped by her belt, Chloe slowly begins to pull away from the house.

“So, where are we going?” Beca asked curiously, tightening her seat belt and looking up to the road.

“Well, if I tell you, I’d be ruining the surprise.”

Beca turns to Chloe looking confused. “It’s a surprise?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t even know where we’re going. Therefore, it’s a surprise for the both of us, Becs.” Chloe grins as she takes a look at Beca for a split second before returning her eyes onto the road.

Beca rolls her eyes and rests her head on the window looking through the glass that separates her and the outdoors. Chloe pulls up to a traffic light slowly and turns her head to the right to look at Beca. She realises that Beca isn’t paying attention and is in one of her daydreams. Chloe reaches for the circular button next to the car radio, clearly labelled ‘Volume’. Chloe proceeds to turn the volume up.

“I love this song!”

Beca slowly lifts her body from leaning onto the car door and turns to look at the redhead. Chloe is singing along to ‘Girls like Girls’ by Hayley Kiyoko. Beca has always loved Chloe’s voice. Even though she has nodes, she can really make any song sound incredible. Her voice is so sweet and she sings so passionately. Beca thinks that even if it was Fetty Wap playing on the radio… She can make it sound so angelic. Beca gets lost in a trance just listening to Chloe sing.

Chloe turns to look at Beca and she can see that Beca is humming along to the song.

“Come on, Becs. Sing it with me?”

“What? No.” Beca is quick to reply.

The traffic light turns green and Chloe starts pulling away.

“I heard you humming along. Are you scared that I might bust into your shower again, Mitchell?” Chloe smirks at her remark. Still keeping her eyes on the road.

Beca and Chloe have sung together on multiple occasions. Hell, they’ve been in an a cappella group for over 4 years! But the redhead still always brings up their little shower mishap. Plus, y’know, Chloe loves to tease Beca.

Beca shakes her head loosely and rolls her eyes. The brunette starts scrolling through twitter on her phone.

The chorus begins and Chloe is first to sing, “ _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you.”_

As Beca is scrolling through her feed she starts to sing quietly. “ _Girls like girls like boys do, nothin’ new.”_

Chloe can’t help but to take a quick look at Beca as she sings. She loves hearing Beca sing. She remembers when Beca had first joined the Bellas and Chloe was first diagnosed with nodes, she offered her to take her solo. This is because Chloe had always known that you can’t go wrong with Beca having a solo. Her voice was beautiful.

The ginger smiles sweetly and returns back to her drivers position.

As they are driving down the highway, Chloe see’s a sign that says ‘Skyline View of Baton Rouge’ with an arrow pointing towards a slight hill on a dusty road. Chloe proceeds to rotating her steering wheel to the right to pull onto the dusty road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say that so far this is my favourite chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave me feedback :)

Beca looks up from her phone feeling the change in ground. She looks confused.

“Hey Chlo, where are we going?’

Chloe smiles and just continues to look at the dirty road. “Oh, just this place.”

“ _Just this place_? I’m gonna need a little more information than that, Chloe.”

“I don’t know Bec, you’re just going to have to wait and see.” Chloe turns around for a quick glance of Beca’s face. She then proceeds to looking towards the road. Beca just stays silent as she keeps her eyes on the dirty road, trying to seek out information or location to where they are heading.

As Chloe drives up the hill, the radio slowly begins to lose reception. Beca looks down towards the radio and then looks back up at Chloe who doesn’t seem to be affected by the radio slowly shutting off. As Beca goes to turn around she realised that Chloe is beginning to drive into a miniature car park which is filled with pebbles and stones. Chloe parallel parks and the car comes to a halt. Beca’s body doesn't half jerk forward during this quick process. She turns to look at Chloe as Chloe unbuckles her seatbelt.

Chloe looks up into Beca’s eyes. “We’re here!” She pulls the handle on her door and decides to jump out.

Beca stays silent as the redhead jumps out the car. She looks baffled as she has absolutely no idea where they are. Beca reluctantly unbuckles her seatbelt and joins the redhead with stepping out the car.

“We’re where, exactly?” Beca replies as she shuts the passenger door.

“Shh Bec, go find a spot for us to sit. I’m pretty sure I have blankets in the trunk. I’ll meet you wherever in a sec, okay?” Chloe smiles as she shuts her car door and makes her way to the trunk.

Beca looks bewildered as she watches Chloe make her way to the back of the car. She starts to walk forward and as she does the sun blinds her. She unzips her bag and pulls out a pair of ray-bans and slides them over her eyes.

“Damn Chloe, this is pretty unreal.” Beca said still looking towards the sun.

“Pretty great, right?”

Beca turns to see the redhead standing close behind her.

“So, is this where we’re sitting?” Chloe said, holding two large picnic blankets with a box of grapes on the top.

“I-I guess so?” Beca replied as she watched Chloe lay down the blankets side-by-side.

Chloe sat down facing the sun and then patted her hand to the side, signalling for Beca to sit beside her.

Beca slowly started kneeling down until she took one leg from beneath her and straightened it out in front of her, watching her other one follow.

“So, this is nice” Beca said, nodding her head.

“It sure is.” Chloe replied. Only Beca had no idea Chloe was staring at her, taking in her idea of the _perfect_ view.

“So, tell me. how was work today?” Chloe said, while popping a red grape into her mouth.

“Same old, same old. Y’know, Dax just pissing off the main man and all. Running laps around the office sorta thing.” Beca replied, as she proceeded to place a grape in her mouth.

“Oh, so nothing special then?”

“Nothing.” Beca said, still chewing on a grape.

“Chlo, where are we? I’m still feeling pretty lost.” She said, swallowing the grape.

“Well, I saw a sign along the road that pointed up here. Therefore, if the sign is in fact, correct, we are at the ‘Skyline View of Baton Rouge’.” Chloe smiled as she turned to look at Beca. “I thought it might chill you out a little. You seemed stressed and quite distracted when I came to check on you.”

Beca is still facing the sun as she watches it set. “Yeah, well, you’re not wrong. The boss has me making mixes since he knows I’m good at them. He thinks I’m too good to run around making coffee, which is y’know… Nice.”

“I’m glad he's finally realised. I’ve known that since your first day.”

“Okay, but you’ve known me for like 4 years. So, that doesn’t really count now does it?”

“Fair enough, Mitchell.” Chloe said giggling.

The sunset is now a blazing red and the city is like a black silhouette. As the sky progresses over their heads it turns into wonderful shades of orange and pink. The pair spends a while just staring at this beautiful thing unfold in front of them while having several discussions about the Bellas.

“Thanks Chlo,” Beca says sweetly, “this has really helped.” Beca takes off her shades and looks into Chloe’s eyes.

“Anything for you, Becs.” Chloe winks as a smile creeps on her face.

Beca is smiling and her eyes are gleaming. They both turn around to face the last few moments of this mind-blowing sunset. The city lights start appearing one by one.

Chloe reaches for Beca’s hand which is placed on the picnic blanket, holding her up. She places her hand over the brunette’s and squeezes slightly.

“Think it’s time we should head off. The gang is probably getting concerned as to where we are.”

Beca looks at their hands and then looks up to Chloe’s bright eyes. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Look, how about you get in the car and I’ll put the stuff in the trunk?”

“Deal,” Chloe removes her hand smiling, “but there’s one more grape.”

She looks at Beca and Beca looks down to the box. Chloe can see a smirk appearing on Beca’s face as she tries to reach for the last grape. Chloe launches herself on top of Beca as Beca already has a hold of the grape. Chloe grabs Beca’s wrists as she’s now sitting behind her and she forces Beca’s hand towards her mouth.

“Dude, you’re freakishly strong.” Beca said, laughing.

Chloe giggles as Beca’s hand is now touching her lips. She opens her mouth and picks the grape out of Beca’s fingers using her teeth. She is quick to shut her mouth so Beca doesn’t try to retrieve it.

“That was _so_ my grape.”

“Want it? Come and get it. I still haven’t bit into it.” Chloe said smirking.

Beca hates to lose at anything and she wasn’t about to lose now.

“Fine!” Beca said reaching towards the back of Chloe’s neck to bring her in.

Their lips touch lightly, Beca wanted to tease Chloe for a change. Beca opens her mouth just as Chloe is easing into the kiss. Chloe rolls the grape into Beca’s open mouth. Beca then pulls away from the intimate moment they both just shared.

Beca bites down on the grape. “See? Told you I’d get it.” Beca winks.

Chloe just stares at Beca for a moment, smiling as she begins to get up from the ground. Beca watches her and then energetically jumps up with a smirk on her face as she folds up the picnic blankets and watches Chloe walk towards the car.

Chloe jumps into the drivers seat and pulls the mirror down from above. She was looking a little windswept. She begins fixing herself up.

Beca just smiles at the redhead in the car as she throws away the empty box into the trashcan nearby. She begins walking to the trunk of the car.

The redheads eyes start to follow the small brunette and then her attention goes back to looking at herself in the mirror.

The trunk slams down and Beca walks to her door and goes to open it but once again, it’s locked. Beca bends down a little to look inside at Chloe. Chloe turns around to the brunette and sniggers, reaching over and pulling the lock up. She then returns back to her place. Beca jumps into the car looking at Chloe, Chloe is blushing.

“I can’t believe you did that again, Beale.” Beca said, as a smile crept onto her face.

“I can’t believe you fell for it again, Mitchell.” Chloe replied, while putting the mirror back up, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was just as awkward as you would have expected. The brunette was on her phone as usual, the redhead tried her best to keep her eyes on the road but couldn’t help herself at quick glances of Beca and the radio was on the lowest volume. Something was different though. It was as if the energy between them had changed. Either grown or had shrunk.

Chloe had butterflies in her stomach the whole ride home. Her cheeks were still red, and she felt as if she was overheating. Basically, she felt as if she had did something wrong. Beca has a boyfriend. Beca has Jesse. Why is Chloe feeling this way? It wasn’t her who initiated the kiss, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. A thousand thoughts were rushing through her head every second. _Why did Beca pull her in? Was it her fault that it happened? Does Beca feel different?_ She turned to look at Beca, Beca was slouched in her seat with her feet up on the dashboard while tapping on her phone. She turned back to keep her eyes on the road.

The duo were pulling into their street. Chloe pulled over to the side, outside of the Bellas home. The car slowly grinded to a halt. Chloe shut the engine off and just sat there staring ahead as she pulled out the keys. Beca poked her head up from her phone realising that they arrived at their destination.

“Wow, that was a lot shorter than the journey there.” Beca said, unbuckling her seatbelt ready to jump out of the car.

Chloe turned and grabbed her arms. Beca looked up at the redhead’s crystal blue eyes, knowing that Chloe looked concerned.

“Look, Beca -” Chloe was cut off when she saw Amy standing at their front door, gesturing for them to come in.

Beca turned to see what Chloe was looking at. “Maybe we should talk inside?” Beca said, as she turned to lock eye contact with Chloe.

“Yeah…” Chloe replied, as she removed her hands from Beca’s wrists.

Beca was first to get out of the car, Chloe following close behind. Beca shut the passenger door and started walking up towards the house when,

“Hey shortstack, where’ve you and ginger been?”

“Just driving around.”

“ _Driving around_? For 2 hours? Yeah, whatever you say, Mitchell.”

“Shut up, Amy!” Beca replied, as she walked through the door.

The redhead stood holding onto her door as she watched Beca walk into the house. She was scared to talk to Beca. What happens if it meant _nothing_ to her? She shut her door slowly and locked it. She looked up at Amy and Amy looked like her usual self.

“Ginge, you better come in before I lock the door on ya.”

Chloe began walking quickly down the path because she knows from previous times, Amy does not play around when she says that.

Amy started walking away from the front door and into the living room. Chloe jumped into the house and shut the door. She scanned the living room for Beca but couldn’t see her, she was obviously in her cave, upstairs.

“Hey girls!” She says as her usual, cheerful self.

The remaining Bellas were watching a movie so as a reply she got a bunch of waving hands as they were staring at the screen.

“Good to see you too.” Chloe said to herself, following the reply from the others.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of their fridge. She leaned against the counter tops, opened her bottle and took a sip. She was trying to structure how she was going to talk to Beca. _Was Beca going to bring it up first? Does Beca know what she was going to talk about?_ Along with all of the questions she was asking herself, their was the outcomes that would follow. _Will she break up with Jesse? Of course not Chloe, what are you talking about? She will say that she feels different. No she wont!_ Chloe was now just staring into space. She woke herself up and went to look for Beca. She walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the stairs. As she began walking up the stairs she heard,

“…Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”

Chloe was just stood on the stairs. _Who was she talking to? Was it an urgent call? Was it Jesse? Should I continue to walk up the stairs?_ Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and continued walking up the staircase.

She peaked over to see Beca lying on her bed with her earphones in. Beca looked up noticing a figure on her staircase.

“Hey Chlo.” Beca said pulling out an earphone.

Chloe smiled, “Hey.” she said softly. “So, I er, needed to talk to you.”

‘Oh, of course.” Beca sat up whipping both of her earphones out and wrapping them around her phone.

Chloe came around the staircase and sat on Amy’s bed. She looked at Beca and Beca was smiling.

“Why are you smiling?” She said, sounding confused, as if Beca never smiles.

“I just - I’m just happy right now. You totally made me feel better after tonight and I just wanted to thank you.” Chloe smiled at Beca’s response. “You always know how to make me feel better and you’ve been this way for over 4 years and I just never thank you like I should.” Beca continued.

Chloe was on the verge of tears now, she could feel her eyes welling up. Beca noticed and her smile began to fall.

“Chlo, why are you crying? Are you upset? What’s happened?” Beca began to panic.

“No, no, Bec. It’s okay, I’m okay!” She replied, wiping a tear that fell. Beca unfolded her legs and walked over to Amy’s bed and sat down next to Chloe. She used her right hand to rub the redhead’s back.

Beca’s never been this way. She’s not good with comforting people. She feels pretty awkward about that stuff. Yet, she was helping the redhead. It was different, something completely new for Beca. She wouldn’t do this any other day. But she felt something come over her, a feeling as if she needed to protect Chloe. Chloe was always stressing about the Bellas, but she would always find a way to calm herself down when nobody was there to help her. Beca only just realised this. She looked at Chloe and just wrapped her arms around her. Chloe had stopped crying, but they just sat and embraced each other.

5 minutes had past. Not a single word was said until they heard footsteps coming up the staircase, gradually getting louder. Neither Chloe or Beca had budged though.

“Um Bloe, the movie has finished and I’d rather you didn’t fuck on my bed.”

Chloe lifted her head up and the brunette turned around and saw Amy standing there. The brunette threw a dirty look at the blonde and Chloe just smiled, as usual. They removed themselves out of their embrace and Chloe jumped up from the bed.

“Sorry Amy,” she said, “I’ll go to my own bed now.” She looked at Beca once more and then looked back to Amy.

Beca was just looking at the redhead, she couldn’t take her eyes off her. She watched as the redhead trailed off into her own room. Why did it feel like a part of her was missing? She turned to the blonde and Amy was just standing there with her arms crossed waiting for Beca to remove herself. Beca did as Amy wished and lay back on her bed facing away from Amy, just thinking. Thinking about someone. A redhead to be precise. She couldn’t care what Amy was doing right now. She wanted Chloe. She started thinking about the entire day and how it ultimately got better. She then started drifting into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca woke up the next morning at 7:00am with the loud and annoying sound of her alarm clock.

“Y’know Beca, I’ve told you that I’ve wrestled with crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously. So, if you don’t stop that bloody noise I will take you down with my pinky.” Amy said, from one metre away.

Beca groaned and lazily took her arm and dropped it on the clock, making it stop the loud noise. It took her 2 minutes to actually sit upright on her bed as she started gathering her thoughts. She stepped up and walked into the bathroom that she shared with Amy. She shut the door behind her and slowly got undressed as she turned on the shower.

15 minutes later the brunette walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel turban and a towel wrapped around her body. She quickly searched for some clothes in her wardrobe and took them back to the bathroom where she managed to get ready in record time. She blow dried her hair, but was too tired to actually _try_ and look decent so she just threw her hair into a messy bun.

She was careful not to wake Amy when she walked out of the bathroom. The Australian always claimed that she needed her “beauty sleep” any time Beca accidentally woke her up. She reached for her bag that was hanging on the edge of the staircase and placed it over her left shoulder for walking down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she looked over towards the kitchen and saw a steaming cup of coffee just sitting on the island. She immediately smirked. Beca walked over towards the coffee, as she got closer she spotted the redhead just sitting there with her own coffee.

“What are you doing up this early?” Beca questioned.

“Couldn’t sleep. I lay in bed until 6:30am, but I stopped trying to sleep and just decided to get up.”

Beca nodded her head, looking down towards her coffee.

“I heard your alarm, so I put a pot of coffee on for the both of us.” Chloe smiled.

“Thanks Chlo, I really needed this today. I’m so tired.” Beca replied, sipping her coffee after she finished talking.

“Gosh, Mitchell. Did I really take all of that energy out of you last night?” Chloe joked.

“Of course, that kiss really took it out of me.” Beca said sarcastically and added a wink.

Chloe’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink within milliseconds. Her smile suddenly dropped.

“Bec, I actually wanted to talk to you about tha-”

_A car honked outside._

“Oh shit!” Beca looked at the clock and it was 7:30am. Her internship started at 8am and there was always traffic on a morning.

She hurriedly drank her coffee. “That’s Jesse. He said he would take me to work today.”

Chloe nodded in response, putting on a fake, half-hearted smile.

“Can we talk about this later, Chlo? I really need to rush off.”

“Sure…” She pushed out.

“Thanks. Thanks for the coffee Chloe, I’ll catch you later. I won’t forget about our little talk tonight either, okay?”

Chloe nodded at Beca as Beca rushed out the door. Chloe could feel her heart sinking, just watching her leave to be with Jesse. Was this a taster of what her life was going to be like after she talked to Beca? It was heartbreaking. Chloe looked back down towards her coffee, she couldn’t help but think about Beca.

As soon as Beca shut the door behind her, she felt her heart tear. She looked up at Jesse in the car pretending to play the drums on his steering wheel. She loved Jesse. She really did. But something had changed, or maybe she’s always felt this way. She started running towards the car. It was raining and Beca didn’t want to use the umbrella because she was being dropped off and _hopefully_ picked back up. She pulled the door open and jumped straight in. Jesse went in for a kiss, but Beca deliberately denied him and buckled herself in.

“Hey, are you okay, Becaw?” Jesse looked concerned.

Jesse always called Beca by this nickname since The Worlds. She found it annoying. But it stuck.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just I’m really in a rush, Jesse. Could you put your foot on the gas?”

Jesse started pulling away from the Bellas’ home. He held a frown upon his face until he had the courage to ask again.

“Beca, something’s bugging you. I can tell. I sense these things.”

“I swear to you Jess, nothing is wrong. I just hate being late. My boss hates me being late. He’s already going to hate me actually, these mixes I’ve started on are awful.”

She started tugging at her hair tie, creating a tighter bun.

“Stressed out, huh?”

“That’s an understatement.” Beca replied, instantly.

“How about we go out tonight? Me and you.” Jesse said, as he stopped at a traffic light.

“Uh, I kinda promised Chloe something.”

“What? So, Chloe can’t wait like an hour, two hours at the most?” Jesse replied, feeling a little hurt.

Jesse loved spending time with Beca. Ever since he first met her. Hanging out on the quad every now and then. It was nice. Jesse loves Beca in general, she’s his girlfriend, after all.

“It doesn’t have to be for a big, fancy meal or anything, Becs. Just coffee? How about Starbucks, huh?” Jesse continued.

Jesse pulled away from the traffic light after it landed on green. He would turn around to face his girlfriend at every traffic stop. He was a very conscious driver. Beca always felt safe with him. But she _also_ felt safe with Chloe. In her arms. In Jesse’s arms. Jesse was now turning around every 5 seconds, waiting for a reply.

“Only if you pick me up and take me there?”

Jesse smiled, “Deal.”

At this point they were almost at the studio. Jesse just had to make a few more turns and they would be there.

“Okay, well. Thanks for the ride.” Beca said. “I’ll be sure to text Chloe and tell her the new plans.”

“Anytime.” Jesse replied with a wink, as they pulled up outside.

Beca had unbuckled her seatbelt. She felt guilty for not kissing him when she jumped in the car. Did she have to kiss him now?

Jesse leaned in for a kiss. Beca grabbed the side of his face as she planted a soft kiss to his cheek. She grabbed her bag from the floor and rushed out.

“See you later, Jesse. Let me know when you’re outside!”

She slammed the door and rushed inside Residual Heat.

Jesse was left confused as he watched her run inside. He pushed back into his chair and sat there for a moment. He shook his head and began to drive off.

Beca walked into the recording studio, it was 7:55am. She got there on time. She walked to her little desk, sat down her bag and pulled out her phone.

**_Hey, um… A little change of plan. Jesse wants to take me to Starbucks after work. I promise as soon as I get home we can talk. But it doesn't look like it’ll be until around 6pm or 6:30pm. Sorry, Chlo! X_ **

She put her phone back into her back pocket. Anxious for Chloe’s reply. It looks as though Beca has been putting ‘ _the talk’_ off. Maybe she did last night. She thought it would be too awkward to talk about. She knew what was coming. She knew Chloe wouldn’t be happy with Beca pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe was straight. She’s only ever dated boys. Hot boys. Chloe’s a hot girl, it makes sense. Chloe has her own way. She’s flirtatious, to anyone. She’s clingy. She’s everything brilliant.

Beca began drifting away into a daydream until she heard her bosses voice, yelling at Dax. _As usual_. Beca quickly dived into her bag for her laptop and pulled it out.

She heard his footsteps getting louder and louder. “Reggie, how are those mixes coming along?”

“They’re getting there, sir.” Beca was quick to reply.

“Good, good. Remember, I want to see them on my desk on Monday.”

“Of course, I wont disappoint you.” Beca served a smile at the tall man.

He walked off into his office. “Dax, get to work!” He shouted from across the room.

Beca started working on her mixes. She would check her phone every 2 minutes, just waiting for that reply from Chloe. She decided she needed coffee, clearly the one Chloe made just wasn’t enough. She was practically falling asleep at her desk. She took her headphones off from around her neck and placed them on her open laptop. She grabbed her phone and stuck it in her back pocket of her skinny jeans.

She began walking to the coffee machines. She decided on a mocha because really, who doesn’t like chocolate and coffee together? She placed her cup underneath the dispenser and waited for the coffee to trail out. She felt a vibration on her left bum cheek. She quickly pulled out the phone and slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. It was Chloe.

_Don’t worry about it. But after 6:30pm you’re MINE. ;) Xo_

Beca smiled at Chloe’s response. Her face lit up actually. She slid her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her cup of coffee. She started walking back to her desk when,

another vibration.

She placed her cup on her desk, pulled out her phone and sat on her spinning chair. She saw the text notification. It was Chloe, again. She unlocked her phone and read her message. A smile beamed across her face.

_P.S. If you don’t mind, I would really, really, REALLY love a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream? Xo_

Caramel frappuccino’s were the duo’s favourite drinks from Starbucks. Chloe always brings her one back anytime she goes. So, of course she would bring one home for the redhead. She didn’t reply to her message. She just wanted the redhead to see that it was

‘ _Read at 8:47am_ ’.

She rarely teased the redhead, but when she did, she felt amazing. Everyone hates not getting replies. Especially, if they have been ‘read’. She knew this would kill Chloe.

The day had went _so slow_. Thankfully, it was edging 4pm. Her phone was on her desk and when it vibrated she took her headphones off and put them around her neck. She checked her phone for the notification before unlocking. It was Jesse this time. She, for some reason, wasn’t as happy when it was Jesse.

_Outside BECAW. Hurry you’re cute butt up. I really want a coffee and a cookie!_

**_Just putting things away now. Shan’t be long._ **

_Shan’t? Really Bec? You aren’t posh enough to say that!_

She placed her phone in her bag, along with her headphones and laptop. She waved her co-workers and boss goodbye and searched for Jesse in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca jumped as she heard a horn beep to her left. She turned to see Jesse in the car sniggering at her reaction. Beca gave Jesse a quick death glare and walked to the car in the parking lot.

“ _So,_ _how was your day?_ ” Jesse said, as Beca opened the passenger door.

“I hate you.” Beca replied.

“Oh, come on, Becs.” Jesse said as Beca buckled herself in, “Loosen up a little, yeah?” Jesse placed his hand on Beca’s thigh.

Beca stared at his hand, Jesse has always been caring. He’s a caring guy. Beca really did love Jesse. Jesse has always been there for her, no matter what. He was only one call away if they weren’t together. With this internship she had it meant that she would only ever see Jesse on a weekend or if he picked her up from work. They had really drifted apart, she missed the connection she had with Jesse. But maybe it was a mutual feeling. Jesse hadn’t really tried to get in touch with Beca, lately. He would send her the odd text on a nighttime but that’s all. She hadn’t realised just how disconnected they were until now, until he put his hand on her thigh. He use to do this all of the time. It was a way of comforting Beca. Beca was never like this when she first joined Barden. For anyone to get close to her you would have to break down many walls and only a few people have did that. Jesse and the Bellas. But one Bella in particular had broke down _so_ many walls, more than Jesse maybe. But Beca wasn’t use to this feeling. She thought her and Chloe had always had a stronger bond than her and Jesse. But she also thought that the bond between them was just ‘normal’. Whereas, between herself and Jesse they always had a space, distancing them a little. But she also thought that it was ‘normal’. Maybe it wasn’t.

Beca placed her hand on his and looked at him. She nodded and feebly smiled. She squeezed his hand as he began to retract and placed his hand back on the gearstick ready to pull away.

The ride to Starbucks was different. Neither of them said a word, just listened to the radio playing. You could feel the tension in the air. The awkwardness. What was happening?

Jesse pulled up to a parking space just outside of Starbucks. The car came to a halt and as usual, Beca’s tiny frame jerks forward.

Jesse turned to Beca and smiled. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” She turned around and faced him.

“Lets grab a bite to eat then, ey?” Jesse replied, as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Beca turned back around and started unbuckling hers. She climbed out of the car and started walking by Jesse to the doors.

When they walked in they were hit with incredible smells of coffee beans, chocolate and freshly baked cookies. The shop was almost completely empty.

“Hey, how about you go grab a table and I’ll order you something?”

Beca looked up, smiled and nodded. She began walking to a table with two chairs. She sat down and grabbed her phone out of her bag, checking to see if there was anything from Chloe. But there was nothing. She placed her phone on the table and let her bag drop onto the floor. She looked at Jesse while he was ordering. Jesse was so sweet, he still was. He knows when there’s something bothering Beca. Should she tell him about what happened with Chloe? Would he be mad? How would he react? He was going to get it out of her anyway, she should prepare for whatever is going to happen. Jesse was just about finished and was picking up the tray to find Beca. Well, it was easy as there was hardly anyone in there. She turned back and tightened her bun. Then came Jesse, he placed the tray on the table, showing two sandwiches, two cookies and two hot chocolates.

“I got you a ham sandwich, they didn’t have many options. So, I got the same.” Jesse smiled.

Beca smiled back. “Thanks Jesse, I haven’t eaten all day. I’ve been so busy with mixes.”

“You’re always busy with mixes, you should find some time to eat, it’s pretty important, Becs!”

“I know, I know. The time just gets ahead of me. I get lost in my work.”

“That’s understandable.” Jesse replied, biting into his sandwich.

Beca plays with her sandwich before placing it into her mouth.

“Look Becs, the reason I wanted to talk to you today was because I have some pretty serious news…”

Beca looked up to Jesse and she could immediately tell that Jesse meant business. She barely sees this face. Only when they argue really, which is hardly ever.

She nodded and gestured him to go on.

“I’m moving away.”

Beca swallowed hard. “You’re moving away?! Where to?” She asked, shocked and confused.

“I’m going to LA. I feel like with a fresh start I can really get my life together, y’know?”

Beca just stares at Jesse in shock.

“Don’t worry though, Becs. We’re gonna be okay. It’ll work out between us. As soon as your career takes off we will be back together, living in LA. That’s what you wanted!”

“Jesse…” Beca places her sandwich down and rubs her head. “How is this going to work? My career won’t take off for another couple of years yet. If it does take off.”

Jesse shakes his head. “Beca, me and you can pull through anything.”

“Can we though? Can we pull through this? We have to look realistically here, Jess. We hardly talk to each other now. We are both _so_ busy. We both have extremely busy schedules. I feel like we’re disconnecting.”

“Beca, I-I don't want to lose you.” Jesse replied, with sadness in his tone.

Beca looked up and grabbed his hand. “Look, we have to accept that this relationship isn’t going to work when we’re thousands of miles away from each other. You and I both know that what we have right now has changed. So, why should we keep holding onto it? We’re making it worse, Jess.”

Jesse looks into Beca’s eyes and can see her start to well up. As a tear falls he reaches over and wipes it away.

Silence falls between the pair.

“You’re right, Becs. But even if we end things I don’t want to lose you. With everything we’ve been through it’s going to be hard not talking to you.”

Beca looked up. “I’ve always felt that we’ve been better friends than a couple. We have a good bond, a bond that neither of us want to lose. I wouldn’t want to stop talking to you, Jess. You’re always there for me, whenever I need somebody. I mean, look at today. You called me last night saying you missed me and wanted to see me and you dropped me off and picked me up from work today. You brought me to Starbucks because you knew I hadn’t ate. Why would I want to lose someone like you? You’re so caring, so affectionate, so loving.” A tear falls from her eye. “You’re too good to lose. I would be an idiot if I didn’t reach out to you.”

Jesse stares lovingly into her eyes, she hadn’t opened up like this in so long. Jesse squeezed her hands and linked their fingers together.

“So, what are you saying, Beca? Is our relationship over? What? What’s happening?”

Beca looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I’m saying this is a new beginning. A new life for the both of us. I’m keeping you down, Jesse. I want you to be happy, and no matter how many times you say that I am keeping you happy, I’m not. Let’s cut the bullshit, okay? New beginning.”

Jesse nodded and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“You know I love you Beca, and always will.”

“You know I do too, Jesse.” Beca replied, smiling.

The pair had ate their sandwiches and cookies, and drank their hot drinks and sat and talked for hours. The mood was uplifting. It had changed already. They were happy just sitting talking to each other. Joking, playing, laughing. Jesse checked his watch.

“Woah, Becs. It’s 7:10pm!”

Beca jumped up from her chair. “Jesse, we have to go. I told Chloe I’d be in by 6:30pm tops!”

“Stop freaking out!” Jesse replied, “It’s Chloe, she’s not going to kill you!”

“We just have to go, okay?”

“Okay, okay!” Jesse pushed out of his chair and pushed it back in.

The duo began walking to the door when,

“Jesse, I’ll meet you in the car. I need to get Chloe something.”

Beca rushed back to the counter. Thankfully, there was someone standing there ready to take an order.

“Hey, can I have one - actually, make that two caramel frappucinnos to go, please?”

Beca smiled, as she grabbed the cup holder which was holding two, venti sized caramel frappuccinos. One with ‘Chlo’ written on it and one with ‘Becs’ written on it. She walked quickly to the car. The car engine was already on when she stepped outside. She jumped into the car, careful not to spill the drinks, and buckled herself in. She looked over to Jesse. Jesse looked at her, smirking.

“Sorry, Chloe asked me to get her one earlier.”

“You’re so whipped, Beca Mitchell.” He replied, smirking as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Beca just shook her head and looked out of her window.

Jesse had been driving for 20 minutes until he reached the Bellas home. He pulled up outside.

“Thanks Jess, for everything.” Beca said, reaching over to him to pull him into a hug.

“You’re welcome. Tell the girls I said hello.”

“Will do.” Beca said as she was jumping out the car, holding the two drinks.

“Oh Beca, tell them that I’m thinking about having a party this weekend. For me going and stuff.” Jesse said, smiling at the brunette.

“I’ll be sure to do that to, Jesse. Bye!” Beca shut the car door and started walking down the pathway.

Jesse had pulled away without a beeping horn for once, that was also a change.

Beca walked into the house, excited to see Chloe.

“Hey Chlo,” she shouted, “sorry I got caught up with Jesse and—”

She looked in the living room to see Chloe and Tom sitting by each other. She walked over to them.

“Hey Tom! It’s been awhile.” Beca said, surprised.

She looked over to Chloe who was smiling but was looking a little flushed.

“Beca, yeah. It sure has been awhile.” He said chuckling.

Tom was the male version of Chloe. He was super sweet, just like her. He never really talked to Beca, he only saw her twice. Once when Chloe barged into her shower, he was standing there and complimented Beca’s voice. Then he saw her again on aca-initiation night, they were just small talking though. It’s never gone deeper than that.

Beca smiled and turned to look at Chloe again.

“So, yeah. As I was saying before I rudely interrupted you two, I got caught up with Jesse. But I remembered your Starbucks.”

“Thanks Beca.” Chloe said, as she retrieved the cup with her name out of the holder.

The silence then fell and got a little awkward.

“So, Tom. Do you like caramel frappuccinos?” Beca said, awkwardly.

“Uh, I only ever had them when I was with Chloe.” Tom replied.

“Well, um. Here you go.” Beca handed Tom _her_ caramel frappuccino.

Tom looked confused but took it from her.

“Yeah, uh, Chloe texted me telling me to pick you one up.” She said, looking at Chloe and winking.

Chloe looked sad. Her eyes weren’t gleaming like they usually do. But she played along, as she didn’t want to make it more awkward than it already was.

“Thanks Beca.” Tom said, sweetly. He then looked at Chloe.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should get to working on my mixes. You two,” she gestured between them, “enjoy the rest of your night.” Beca smiled and walked away up the stairs.

Chloe watched as Beca walked up the stairs. Why did Chloe feel so hurt, so guilty. Beca was late and she didn’t even text her saying she was going to be late. She shouldn’t feel guilty for inviting Tom over. But she couldn’t help to.

Beca reached her bedroom and dropped her bag onto the floor, then flopped onto her bed. She didn’t even check to see if Amy was there. Thankfully, she wasn’t. She must be out with Bumper. Beca didn’t know how to feel. She wanted to talk to Chloe, she _needed_ to talk to Chloe. Why did she invite Tom over? Her and Tom have been over for years. Did he call her? How did it happen? She was confused and didn’t know how to handle it. So, she just lay there, on her bed. Thinking everything over.


	7. Chapter 7

2 hours had past. Beca was silent the whole time trying to eavesdrop on her best friend and her best friend’s ex-boyfriend. She couldn’t hear what conversations they were having. But she did however, hear a **lot** of giggling.

The Bellas had started to arrive back home. Emily was the first in, she was spending time with Benji from what Beca heard. Then came the group of girls, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and Flo. God knows where they went. They’re always out. Amy hadn’t arrived home yet. But she’s always with Bumper.

Emily needed to study. She crept up a few stairs and greeted Beca with a hello and then went to her room. Emily is adorable, so selfless and so innocent. However, the rest of the Bellas stayed in the living room chatting to Tom and Chloe. Beca always distances herself, she’s not fond of being in conversations she doesn't want to have. Yet, not being down there made her insanely jealous and had her feeling left out. Tonight was different. Any other night Chloe would persuade Beca to come and talk to them. But this time, nothing.

The conversations and the laughter started to die out as it was hitting almost 10pm. The Bellas were saying bye to Tom as she heard a door opening and then shortly closing. Beca then became aware that at any minute the redhead would be approaching her. She quickly got out her laptop, turned it on and reached for her headphones that were in her bag. She stuck them around her neck and plugged the aux cable into her laptop, as if she had been mixing.

Approximately 3 minutes later, Beca looked up to see a redhead on her staircase.

“Oh, hey Chloe.” Beca said, acting surprised to see her.

“Don’t give me that, Mitchell.” Chloe replied, bluntly. She started walking towards Beca and plopped down on the end of Beca’s bed crossing her legs beneath her.

“Chlo, I’m sorry for being so late. The time just flew past us.”

“You could have text me.” Chloe replied.

“I could have. I _should_ have, Chloe. I’m so sorry.” Beca said, apologetically.

Chloe huffed and bit her bottom lip, turning to look at Amy’s side of the room.

“It’s been quite a while since I last saw Tom.” Beca said, looking down towards her laptop.

Chloe within an instant, turned back around and looked at Beca.

“Yeah. Me either. He got in touch with me, he wanted to have a catch up.”

Beca nodded, still staring at her laptop screen.

“I saw your name on the cup.” Chloe said. “You didn’t have to do that.” She continued.

“Yeah, well. Couldn’t leave him out. I had a hot chocolate before I came home anyways.” Beca answered.

“It was sweet of you to do that.”

“Well, I guess you owe me one.” Beca replied, as she winked at Chloe.

The mood between them had began to rise. Chloe was now smiling at Beca. Beca was smiling at Chloe. They were just looking into each other’s eyes. Beca shut her laptop screen and unwrapped the headphones from around her neck and put them on her nightstand.

“So, what were you and Jesse so _deeply_ in conversation about?” Chloe asked, innocently. Genuinely curious as to why Beca was late home.

“Uh, well. It’s kind of a long story.” Beca spat out, quickly.

“Yeah, I figured.” Chloe chuckled.

“He’s moving away, he just wanted to talk things through with me about how things are going to work out between us and what he wants to do, et cetera, et cetera.” She gestured with her wrists.

“He’s moving away? Where to?” Chloe asked, surprised.

“LA.” Beca replied.

“That’s uh, a long way away, Becs. How are thing’s going to work out, exactly?”

“Well, we discussed that, the ins and outs of how it could work. But we still need to settle on a decision.” Beca teased.

“Oh, I see…” Chloe replied, nodding her head.

“He’s having a party this weekend, as a going away… Thing. We’re all invited.”

“Party, What?” The duo heard from the staircase.

“Jesse’s throwing a party this weekend, Amy.” The redhead replied, for Beca.

“We better grab our guts ladies. Remember the last trebles house party? Because I can’t.”

“Maybe that’s because you were off doing your own ‘ _partying_ ’ with Bumper?” Beca replied, sarcastically.

“Hm, I’m surprised you remember that. Considering you and ginge over here were eye-fucking all night.” Amy backfired.

Beca’s smirk dropped as she glared at Amy. Chloe began smiling and looking down at her fingers interlocking.

The redhead looked up and lifted off of Beca’s bed. “I think that’s my hint to go.”

Beca turned her head to face up to the redhead. She didn’t want Chloe to go, she wanted Chloe to stay with her, to talk with her all night, all eternity. Wait, what?

Chloe looked down to Beca and smiled. “I think I’m going to go to bed, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Yeah, you were up before me.” Beca replied, concerned.

“Well, fingers crossed for a better nights sleep tonight.” She replied, smiling down at Beca.

“Night, ginge.” Amy said.

“Night girls.” Chloe said, as she trailed off to her room, just across the way.

Beca didn’t get to ask Chloe about Tom, about what was actually going on between them. We’re they starting a relationship again? Does he miss her?

“Hey shortstack, am I good to turn the lights out now?”

“Y-yeah Amy.” Beca rushed out.

All Beca could think about was Chloe. She wanted to talk to her desperately about Tom. Chloe always listens to Beca, it’s about time Beca listened to Chloe. Would she still be awake if she went into her room? Does she want to talk about Tom? She was itching to go to her door.

“Night, Beca.”

“G’night.” Beca replied.

Beca covered herself over with her duvet in the foetal position. She was facing her wall, eyes wide open. Beca wasn’t tired. Some Bellas were still in the living room, she could hear them chattering.

She waited until she heard Amy snore, as she usually does, before she decided she wanted to see Chloe. She quietly, lifted her duvet cover from herself and sat up slowly. She started to gradually lift herself up onto her feet, being sure to check on Amy as she does so. She quickly, tip-toed across the floor. Thankfully, Beca was so light and small that the floor wouldn’t creak. She managed to reach Chloe’s bedroom door without alerting Amy or the other Bellas. She pressed her ear up against the door, but there was no sound. Was she asleep? It was only 10:10pm. She knocked lightly three times before turning the door knob. The door creaked open, showing light from the other side. As she was gradually opening the door, she popped in to see where Chloe was. Chloe was sat on her bed with a magazine in her hands. Her bright, blue eyes were peering over the top of the magazine. Beca could see that the redhead was smiling just by the way her eyes changed. Beca jumped into Chloe’s room closing the door behind her. The redhead said nothing.

“I thought you would be sleeping, Beale.” Beca said, smirking.

“Ditto.” Chloe replied. “Can I help you with something?” She continued.

“Uh,” Beca wasn’t entirely sure why she was in Chloe’s bedroom, anything she wanted to talk about could have waited until tomorrow. “I just, uh. Wanted to finish the conversation we were having before we were rudely interrupted.”

Chloe closed her magazine, still looking into Beca’s cobalt eyes. She placed the magazine on her nightstand and patted the duvet for Beca to come and sit.

Beca walked over to her bed and sat down, bringing one leg beneath her but keeping one leg hanging over the bed.

“So, what were we talking about?” Chloe asked, politely.

“We were on the topic of Jesse, but I want to listen to you this time.” Beca said. “Tell me, what’s going on with Tom?” Beca continued.

Chloe’s eyes lit up. The fact Beca wanted to listen to Chloe made her feel giddy. The redhead began to form a smile.

“Um,” she began, “I don’t think there’s going to be anything serious between me and Tom, Becs.”

“Oh really?” Beca questioned.

“Really. Me and him, we had a fun relationship, and he's a really great guy. But, I don’t know. I don’t feel that way about him anymore.”

“I see.” Beca nodded, understandingly.

“I think we’re just going to be friends. He did ask me to go for dinner with him, one night when we’re both not busy…”

Beca’s eyes shot up and widened. “He did? Like-like, on a date?”

“I don’t know, I think so. I told him I’d give him a call to let him know.” Chloe began to form a smirk.

“S-so, what are you thinking?” Beca stuttered.

“I’m thinking maybe. Tom really likes Chinese food, and I could murder a Chinese right now.”

“Chlo, you can order Chinese any night of the week.” Beca said.

“Yeah, I could. But it’s not the same as going out. Getting dressed all fancy and looking hot for someone.” Chloe teased.

Beca’s mouth started to open a little. She blinked a few times and returned back to reality. “Well then, why don’t we go out? You don't _need_ to get dressed up all fancy for me, but it’ll be my way of paying you back. For you being such a great friend to me.”

Chloe smiled. She loved teasing Beca. She knew how to get under her skin and make her jealous. She also knew that her and Beca had crossed the path of just friendship. She had feelings for Beca and she was okay about saying that now. When Tom came over, she thought that all the feelings she had for him would come rushing back, but they didn’t. But as soon as Beca walked through the door tonight and shouted her name, her heart ran at 50mph, even though she was meant to be mad at her. Now Beca Mitchell was _technically_ asking her out on a date.

“Deal.” Chloe smiled.

Beca began shuffling around, she was clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey Bec, want to come up next to me? You uh, you don't look too comfortable.”

Beca began crawling along side Chloe, she span around and rested her back on Chloe’s headboard.

“Better?” Chloe asked.

Beca smiled in return.

Silence then fell between the duo, until Chloe remembered something.

“So, when did you start wearing your expander again?”

Beca turned around and faced Chloe. She totally forgot that she still had it in her ear. Her right hand reached up to touch it, she began fiddling with it.

“I put it back in yesterday, before we left for our drive. I forgot I had this guy.” Beca replied.

“I missed it.” Chloe said, looking at it as Beca was looking into Chloe’s eyes.

“It brings back memories.” The redhead continued, smiling.

“It sure does, old, ‘ _too alternative_ ’, Beca.” She chuckled.

Chloe chuckled along with Beca.

“Have you talked to Aubrey recently?” The brunette asked.

“We text each other now and then, but I really miss her.” Chloe replied, with a much sadder tone.

“We should get her over here for Jesse’s party.”

Chloe’s eyes once again lit up, brightening the room. That little lampshade on Chloe’s nightstand had nothing on her eyes.

“That’s a great idea, Becs. When is his party?” She replied.

“He said this weekend and obviously the weekend starts on Friday, but he could mean Saturday? I really don’t know. I’d have to ask him.”

“I’ll ask him!” Chloe replied, as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

Beca had left hers in her room. Thankfully, it was on silent in case she was receiving messages so they wouldn’t wake Amy.

Chloe began typing on her phone, Beca just watched as the redheads nimble fingers glided along the screen. Chloe had really, _really_ pretty hands.

**_Jesse! When is the party you’re planning on throwing? Beca’s told me about it and we were thinking about inviting Aubrey if that’s okay?_ **

Chloe put her phone back down on the nightstand as she waited for a reply.

“It’d be so nice to see Aubrey again! I really miss her, Becs.”

“I also miss that crazy, psycho, blonde too, Chlo.” Beca replied.

Chloe’s phone made a little tone of a ‘ _ding_ ’ noise.

_Hey Chloe, would tomorrow night be good?_

“He said tomorrow night, would that be too short notice? She could be working.” Chloe asked.

Aubrey was in New Orleans. It wasn’t too far away. Only 1 hour and 30 minutes drive away. But Aubrey ran ‘Lodge at Fallen Leaves’. Nobody knows if she would have time off.

“We could ask her?” Beca suggested.

Chloe called up Aubrey, hoping she would be awake.

‘ _Chloe? What’s wrong?_ ’

‘ ** _Nothing Aubrey, I need to ask you something_.** ’

‘ _What is it, Chlo? I kind of have an emergency. Turns out Beca and Amy aren’t the only idiots to walk into a bear trap._ ’

‘ ** _I’ll be quick. Jesse’s moving to LA soon and he’s having a goodbye party. Will you be able to get to Baton Rouge by like 8pm tomorrow?_** ’

‘ _Yes, yes. I’ll be there, Chlo. I really have to go. Goodnight!_ ’

Aubrey had ended the call.

“She’s going to be able to make it!” Chloe said, with her teeth gleaming.

“Well, that’s great.” Beca said, yawning.

“I need to text Jesse back.”

**_Tomorrow night is great Jesse, Aubrey is able to make it. Me, Aubrey, Beca and the Bellas will see you tomorrow! Goodnight. X_ **

Chloe got a reply straight away, he must have been waiting.

_Oh, great! See you guys tomorrow! :)_

“Okay, so that’s tomorrow sorte—”

Chloe turned around to see Beca with her head back, resting on the headboard, fast asleep. She smiled to herself while looking at the brunette. Beca looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

The redhead shook her a little. “Becs, hey Becs.” The brunette opened her eyes slowly. “You fell asleep, sleepy head.” Chloe continued, smiling like crazy.

“Oh, s-sorry Chloe.” Beca began to lift herself up to head to her bedroom when,

“Sleep in here?” Chloe asked.

Beca looked at the redhead confused.

“You’re far too sleepy to walk into your room without waking Amy.”

The brunette just sat in front of Chloe. She was _clearly_ too tired to even cooperate with the redhead.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s arms gently and guided her back to the gingers right side so Beca would be against the wall. Beca had already gotten dressed in her pyjamas when she arrived home from her outing with Jesse. She was wearing an oversized, baggy t-shirt, (probably one of Jesse’s) and pyjama shorts from a different set. Chloe found this far too adorable. She just looked at the brunette as she was lying there. She carefully tucked her into the duvet and Beca turned around to face the wall, stirring. Chloe flicked her lampshade off that was sitting on her nightstand and crawled under her duvet cover. She reached her arm around Beca’s waist and pulled her in so they were in the spooning position.

“Goodnight Beca.” The redhead whispered, sweetly, before placing a light kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

Beca hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, we're really starting to get into the story now!  
> If any of you readers are artists or are interested in drawing or painting or what not, please feel free to send me fanart! I'd really love to see your crazy talent!  
> Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I started to lose faith in this fanfic, but I'm going to continue it because a good few of you seem to enjoy it! :)  
> Behold, Chapter 8.

The next morning the duo woke up to thuds on Chloe’s door and shouting.

“Beca Mitchell, you better turn this thing off! It woke me up, you know what I’m like when I don’t get my beauty sleep!”

Beca’s eyes opened slowly, she then realised that she was not in her room which she shared with Amy, but in a room full of bright colours. The walls were turquoise, the carpet was bright white, the duvet she was sleeping under was a lighter shade of blue. ‘Sassy Blue’ she remembers. There’s only one person who would have a brightly coloured room like this. Her hand was placed on Chloe’s stomach and her head was on her chest. She felt warmth around her and then realised that an arm was cuddling her in. Chloe radiates heat, she is the human version of the sun.

She picked her head up slightly to look up at Chloe. Her eyes were closed but she was wearing a smile. Beca felt as if she’d never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

“You know Bec—” the ginger started, “if you took a picture, it would last longer.”

Beca began to laugh a little. “What? I wasn’t doing anything.” She replied.

Amy began knocking harder on the door knowing that the pair was awake.

“I think you should get that, Mitchell.” Chloe stated.

Beca groaned and started to move out of the embrace. She jumped over Chloe and slowly made her way to the door. As she turned the door knob she could see an alarm clock start to appear, when it was fully open she saw a blonde standing there looking furious.

“Look. At. The. Time.” Amy pushed out, angrily.

“Sorry Amy, I forgot to turn my alarm off. The boss gave us a day off as he’s out of town for the weekend.”

“It’s 7:00am.”

“Sorry?” Beca clenched her teeth in her attempt to smile sheepishly.

After she turned the alarm off and gave it back to Amy, she watched as Amy threw her alarm onto Beca’s bed and then flopped back onto her own bed.

“No work today?” Chloe asked.

Beca turned around to look at the redhead as she closed the door.

“Nope.” She replied.

She watched as Chloe stretched her right arm across the pillow Beca was using, indicating that she wasn’t finished cuddling.

Beca smiled and walked back over, jumped over Chloe and lay back down in Chloe’s bed.

“So,” Beca began, “did you sleep well last night?”

“I slept better than the night before.” Chloe replied, smirking.

“Cool.” Beca stated.

“Did Amy say it was 7:00am?”

“Yep, she did.” Beca confirmed.

“So, are you doing anything today?” Chloe asked.

“I had nothing planned, except from the party tonight. Right?”

“Yeah, me neither.” Chloe replied. “Do you think the other girls are up yet?”

“Are you kidding? Now that we’ve graduated they aren’t getting up until the afternoon.” Beca replied.

“Let’s try their sleep pattern for this weekend.” Chloe said, as she started pulling Beca in for a tight cuddle.

Beca wrapped her arm around the redhead again. “I don’t _normally_ like cuddles.”

“What’s different about this one then, Becs?”

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t have a say really now, did I?” She replied, teasing the redhead.

The redhead laughed. “You love it, don’t deny it.”

Truth is, Beca really did love cuddling with Chloe. She somehow felt protected and not to mention, cosy. She always had this thing with touching other people, people had to break walls down to get to Beca’s soft side. Chloe and Jesse were the only people to do this. But the Bellas are definitely getting there, just slowly. She had the same feeling when with Jesse, she felt protected when cuddling him.

“Whatever, Chlo.” She replied.

Chloe began to draw on Beca’s arm with her finger tip, lightly. Beca started to get goosebumps, but Chloe just continued to draw over them. Beca’s eyes began to shut, they were stinging, she wasn’t ready to be woken up abruptly. The tracing on her arm started slowing down, she checked Chloe and her eyelids were covering her eyes. She returned her head back and shut her eyes.

2 hours later Chloe woke up. She turned to her right to see Beca lying there, snuggled up in her embrace. It was so adorable. Chloe didn’t want to disturb her, it was of course, her day off. She just watched her instead. Watched her inhale and exhale. Beca had a gap between her lips, so as she exhaled it would make Chloe’s top move, just over her breasts. Beca had her hair in a bun, but little, wispy bits were coming out from the back and around the front of her head. Beca had changed so much in four years and Chloe would like to think that she’s been apart of that change. Not like she would ever want to change “alternative” Beca, but she had just grown up a lot. Four years ago, Beca would have never been this close to Chloe, snuggled up together, sharing a bed. It just showed how much they had bonded. It was now hitting 9:15am, the redhead was getting hungry and she was desperate for a hot drink.

“Becs, Becs” She whispered.

The brunette groaned in response.

“I’m going down to make breakfast, okay?”

Beca nodded, gently. But didn’t move the rest of her body at all.

Chloe removed her arm from around Beca, slowly. A groan was heard in the process. She then picked the brunette’s arm from her stomach and shuffled along a little to place it back on the bed. She shuffled out of bed and put the duvet back over Beca. She smiled watching Beca sleep. She was so harmless, yet so defensive. She walked over to her cupboard door and pulled out a silk gown. She wrapped it around herself and left the room quietly.

As soon as she reached the living room she started opening the blinds to let some light in. Today was a miserable day however, it was pouring outside. But Chloe loves days like these, it means she can stay in and watch movies and eat rubbish foods. She continued to walk into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet and placed them side by side on the counter. One mug said “But first, coffee”, this one was Chloe’s. The other mug had “Not a morning person” written on it. This one was _clearly_ for Beca. She grabbed a bowl, grabbed a box of lucky charms from the cupboard and poured them into the empty bowl. Chloe then proceeded to adding milk. She leant on the counter eating her cereal just watching the rain pour down, hoping that it would die down for Jesse’s party tonight. As soon as the pot was done she poured the coffee into the two mugs. Chloe likes her coffee black, but Beca likes milk and two sugars. She’s always remembered this from when they first moved in.

She grabbed her bowl and sat down around the island, placing Beca’s mug across from her, knowing that she would be up soon.

10 minutes later Chloe saw a brunette walk through the living room and into the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Chloe smiled.

Beca groaned in response. She sat down across from Chloe, “Is this my coffee?”

“It is, indeed.” Chloe replied.

Beca immediately brought it to her mouth, Chloe thought that the novelty cup suited Beca quite well.

“Horrible weather today, huh?” Beca stated.

“Yeah, I kinda like this weather though.”

“Really? I thought you were all sunshines and rainbows.” Beca replied.

“Well, not _all_ the time.” She replied. “Rain means that I can laze about all day.” She continued, smiling.

Beca just nodded with her lips pursed.

“So, I was thinking…” The redhead continued, moving her index finger across the island.

“Yes?” Beca asked.

“How about, since you have no plans. We just cosy up on the sofa, and watch movies?”

“You know I don’t like movies, Chlo.”

“Come on, Becs. I let you sleep in my bed last night!”

“Um, actually, Beale. You told me not to go into my room incase I woke Amy.”

“Yeah well, you agreed.”

Beca knew she wasn’t going to win this debate. She also knew that _of course_ she was going to watch movies with Chloe. Chloe could tease her into doing _anything_.

“Fine. But none of those soppy, ‘must reach for the tissues crap.”

“Deal.” The redhead smiled, as she continued to drink her coffee.

Beca put two slices of bread in the toaster as she watched Chloe dash upstairs. She didn’t think nothing of it. As soon as the bread was toasted, she grabbed a plate and buttered them. Beca was definitely simplistic. She took a bite out of a slice and heard some weird, groaning noises coming from the living room. She walked out of the kitchen to see the redhead pulling her duvet down the staircase.

“Chlo, what are you doing?” The brunette asked, while chewing on her toast.

“I just wanted our day to be extra comfortable and cosy.” The ginger said, joyfully.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen to sit at the island.

A minute later she heard footsteps running up and then back down the staircase. She just decided to ignore the noise because she knew the redhead would come into the kitchen soon enough.

Beca was just about finished her toast when Chloe bounded in.

“You ready?” She asked, out of breath.

“Ready for?” Beca asked.

“Our cosy day! Everything is ready in the living room.”

“Um, sure. Let me just clean this plate.” The brunette replied, smiling.

Chloe skipped into the living room. Beca walked to the sink and placed her plate in there as she turned the tap to ‘hot’. She stood there, cleaning her plate, thinking about how luckyshe is to have a someone in her life like Chloe. She always puts so much effort into little things, she loves spending time with Beca. She would cancel _any_ plans for Beca. Chloe put Beca first in any situation.

She placed her plate on the drainer and walked through into the living room. Chloe was there, snuggling up under her duvet. She spotted Beca and patted the space next to her on the couch. Beca walked over and sat by Chloe, moving the duvet up and over her body. The redhead lay down with her head on the arm of the couch and her legs over Beca’s lap.

“So, what are we watching?” Beca asked, casually.

“‘When Harry Met Sally’” Chloe replied, “It’s one of my favourite movies.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“Well, you’re about to.” Chloe looked up to Beca, smiling.

As the movie progressed, Bellas started coming from their rooms one by one and joining to duo. Beca now had both Chloe’s and Emily’s legs over her lap. She did love spending time with the Bellas. But watching movies was _definitely_ not her favourite thing.

The movie was now ending and the girls started talking about the movie to one another. Beca grabbed both Emily’s and Chloe’s legs and pulled them off her lap.

“Well, that was fun. But I need to make some mixes now.”

“Becs, come on. You said you were going to have a lazy day with me!”

“Sorry Chlo, I have so much to do. It’s only just hit me.” Beca replied with an apologetic tone.

Chloe frowned and Beca started walking up to her shared room. She opened up her laptop which was on her desk and got straight to work.

 


End file.
